Deseo
by Tcalo
Summary: Esto es un HPHG...en la noche de su cumpleanos, despues de la muerte de Sirius, Harry pide un deseo que cambiara su vida y la de todos a su aldedor....


Disclaimer: ningo de los personajes de la serie Harry Potter me pertenencen. Solo escribo para matar el tiempo que deberia estar usando para hacer otras cosas, pero bueno ya saben como es!

-Deseo-

Era el 31 de Julio, y apoyado en una ventana, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, Harry Potter -el niño que vivió- lloraba en silencio. Un par de pisos mas abajo todos sus -amigos- celebraban su cumpleaños. **_CELEBRABAN!_** Como podían hacer eso? Harry estaba furioso, con ellos y con sigo mismo. Con ellos porque celebraban cuando Sirius había muerto apenas unas semanas atrás, y con él porque Sirius había muerto por su culpa.

Si, su culpa. Nadie se lo decía, pero estaba seguro que todos lo pensaban. Y aunque nadie lo hiciese él lo sabia y eso era lo único que importaba. Si no hubiese sido tan estupido Sirius estaría vivo y con él. Ahora mismo estaría riendo y haciéndolo reír. Había muerto y él era el culpable.

Remus había dicho que no era su culpa, pero en sus ojos Harry había leído su tristeza, Remus sufría la perdida de Sirius y en el fondo había dejado de querer a Harry.

Era una noche tranquila y de haber sido cualquier otra habría sido una feliz. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse Cuantas noches como estas le había robado a Sirius? Cuantas noches felices le había arrebatado a quien estuvo primero en la cárcel por 12 años por un crimen que no cometió, y ahora muerto?. Harry reprimió otra lágrima. El corazón lo tenía hecho pedazos. Pensar que esos 12 años habían sido de una manera u otra también por su culpa. Todo por esa estupida profecía. Estupida e inútil profecía. Gracias a ella sus padres estaban muertos, Sirius había ido a Azkaban, Remus había quedado solo, sin amigos, y él -Harry- había crecido con esos muggles que lo odiaban tanto. Y ahora Sirius estaba muerto, por la profecía y por Harry.

**_Estupida profecía!_**. Toda su vida había sido cambiada y manipulada por ella. Todo porque Voldemor tuvo la brillante idea de escogerlo a él y no a Neville. Porque él? Porque sus padres? No era justo, y ahora con todo el peso del futuro del mundo mágico y muggle en sus manos, se sentía miserable. Él no podría -nunca- destruir a Voldemor. Nunca podría ganarle, -si solo Voldemor hubiese escogido a Neville- susurró desesperadamente mirando al cielo despejado, donde una estrella fugaz en ese preciso momento caía...

-Pociones como todos los miércoles-

Media hora más tarde se disculpó de sus amigos diciendo que se sentía mal. Y bueno no era una mentira después de todo. Se fue a dormir sin importarle que aun no le había cantado cumpleaños. Apagó las luces de su cuarto y se desvistió en silencio. El recuerdo de Sirius en el alma. -Sirius- otro mas que moría por su culpa, como sus padres!. Parecía que estaba destinado a perder a todos los que quería. -Hermione- pensó inmediatamente con terror. Desde hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella, pero primero por Ron, luego por tantas otras cosas y ahora por Sirius. Parecía que no podría nunca decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero como? Mejor no, ella era demasiado importante para perderla. Mejor no.

Y sin pensar en mas nada -durmió- y -soñó- sobre una vida con sus padres, con Sirius, con Hermione, con una vida sin estupidas cicatrices, o Voldemor detrás de él. Y sonrió entre sueños, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo…

"Harry despierta", el despertador lo llamaba. Harry bostezó mientras se estiraba y se colocó los lentes para ver mejor. Um… su cuarto lucía diferente. Sería eso lo que Ron había dicho que le regalaba? Una remodelación de su cuarto? Quien sabe! Y sin detenerse mucho a mirar las fotos y los post que colgaban de las paredes bajo a la cocina. -Tenía mucha hambre-.

Su cuarto aparentemente no era lo único que había cambiado. El pasillo, la escalera, la sala de entrada y la cocina lucían diferentes. -tal vez lo cambiaron anoche mientras dormía para hacerme sentir mejor- pensó Harry mientras se servía un par de tostadas. -Funcionó- la decoración lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor, la casa lucia mas familiar, mas acogedora, casi como si una verdadera familia habitase allí. Harry volvió a sentirse mal, si Sirius estuviese allí para verlo todo.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y por una extraña razón la Sra. Black no gritó ni dijo nada. Harry por un instante no recordó haberla visto cuando venia a la cocina, pero luego no es que se fijase mucho. Un minuto más tarde Hermione entraba en la cocina, con una pila de libros debajo del brazo. Y un paquete de regalo sobresaliendo de una bolsa.

"Hola Harry, Feliz cumpleaños" dijo ella sonriente, y Harry sintió que el corazón se le escapaba. Adoraba esa sonrisa. Adoraba todo en ella.

"Hola Hermione, gracias, como estas?" dijo el mientras se levantaba para acercársele. Ella se detuvo y le entrego el libro, es decir el regalo.

Harry la miro extrañado, porque no lo había abrazado cuando le entrego el regalo? Tal vez este molesta porque anoche no le hable, pensó él mientras abría el envoltorio.

Un libro -por supuesto- pero Harry se sorprendió al leer el titulo "Pociones rápidas y sencillas para principiantes". Bueno si, no es que fuese un genio en pociones pero un libro para principiantes? "Gracias" murmuró un poco incomodo.

Hermione lo miraba expectante. Que esperaba? Um…"quieres algo de comer?" preguntó Harry para terminar con el incomodo silencio. "No gracias, creo que deberíamos comenzar, necesito hacer algunas cosas esta tarde"

Harry estaba confundido, comenzar que? "Um… esta bien, y que exactamente tenemos que comenzar?"

Hermione le vio con cara de -que te pasa?- pero no dijo nada, se limito a decir "Estudiar pociones como todos los miércoles Harry"

-Cicatriz-

Harry necesitó un par de segundos para procesar la información. Pociones como todos los miércoles? De que rayos estaba hablando Hermione? Ellos nunca habia estudiado pociones, y menos los miércoles!

"Te encuentras bien Harry?" preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada. Que le pasaba a Harry? Desde prácticamente –siempre- había estudiado pociones los miércoles, sobre todo desde que Snape habia tomado como misión personal hacerle la vida imposible al Griffindor mas estu.. er.. poco preparado de la clase.

"E.. si, si me siento bien, pero de que clases hablas?"

"No te acuerdas que siempre estudiamos pociones juntos? Para que Snape no te diga nada."

"um momento eso es lo que haces con Neville, si, cada miércoles ahora recuerdo"

Hermione lo miro desconcertada. Harry estaba definitivamente mal. Ella estudiar con Neville? Pero si Neville no necesitaba ayuda en pociones, ni en otra cosa. Bueno si, él y Ron tendían a no hacer sus deberes a tiempo, pero siempre salían bien. Era él –Harry- quien nunca salia bien y quien destruia prácticamente todo lo que le caia en las manos, sobre todo en clases de pociones.

"Harry creo que debería irme, nos vemos la próxima semana, o escribeme cuando te sientas mejor"

"No espera!" pero Hermione estaba ya fuera de la cocina y un momento después, fuera de la casa. Harry se quedo alli en el medio de la cocina, con su libro de pociones para principiantes, con cara de perdido, masajeandose su cicatriz –como lo hacia por costumbre cuando estaba nervioso- pero un momento… su cicatriz…. Ya no estaba!

-Fotos-

Su cicatriz ya no estaba! Harry se sintio morir en ese mismo instante. No era posible! Desde que tiene memoria habia tenido su cicatriz, se habia encarinado tanto con ella! Era parte él como lo eran sus lentes, o sus manos, o su cuerpo. Que habia pasado? Primero Hermione actuando raro y ahora esto? Y el cuarto… la casa… un mal presentimiento lo asaltoo de repente, corriendo subio hasta su cuarto….

Harry se quedoo con la boca abierta por tanto tiempo que ya no la sentia. Estaba petrificado. Como habia sucedido todo esto? Las fotos en las paredes de su habitación eran suyas, y de Sirius, y de Remus, e incluso de Hermione y Ron, y Neville?. Y si, que tenian de raras? Bueno a parte de estar con Sirius y Remus desde pequeño, todas las fotos que él de hecho recordaba haber hecho con Hermione y Ron, no era él el que estaba en medio de ellos, alli ocupando su lugar, estaba Neville, con una sonrisa y una cicatriz en la frente…..


End file.
